As a background art of the present technical field, there is Patent Literature 1. In Patent Literature 1, there is description “a vehicle peripheral image processing apparatus includes a light source estimation unit 51 which estimates a light source kind functioning as a light source on the basis of a white balance adjustment signal output from an on-vehicle imaging unit, a color profile storage unit 52 which stores a color profile created for each light source kind to have characteristics reducing influence of the light source kind upon a specific color in a captured image, and a color conversion unit 54 which is responsive to input of an image captured under a light source of the above-described light source kind to read out a color profile corresponding to the light source kind from the color profile storage unit 52 and conduct color correction on the captured image by using the color profile.”